Love Me Through This Chaos
by addicted2memories
Summary: Elsa broke out of her prison vase thanks to Hook not knowing what 'Don't touch anything means. She's looking for revenge and her sister. The town is in crisis again with the permanent winter. Can Emma and Killian build a relationship around all this chaos? This is Post finale.
1. Perfect to Rotten

**HEY GUYS! SO AT FIRST I WAS GOING TO WRITE A FIC INSPIRED BY A HUNDRED YATCHS (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YOU TOTALLY SHOULD) BUT MY MUSE TOOK ME IN ANOTHER DIRECTION. ANYWAY SINCE MY MUSE HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I DO NEED REVIEW TO LIVE LIKE FAIRIES NEED BELIEF. PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO PLEASE AS MANY OF YOU AS POSSIBLE. I AM A PEOPLE PLEASER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT IF I DID I WOULD BE CALMER DURING THIS HIATUS BECAUSE I'D KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN BUT MAN IT'D BE AWESOME IF I DID!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: REALLY HOPE THIS TURNS OUT GREAT! I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS SO IDK HOW LONG IT'LL BE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**SUMMARY: ELSA BROKE OUT OF HER VASE THANKS TO HOOK NOT KNOWING WHAT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING MEANS. SHE'S LOOKING FOR REVENGE ON RUMPELSTILTSKIN AND HER SISTER. CAN EMMA AND HOOK BUILD A RELATIONSHIP AROUND ALL THIS CHAOS?**

Chapter 1: Perfect to Rotten

Killian strode through the cold, dark streets of Storybrooke simply thinking. Early that same night Emma had kissed him. He had finally confessed that he'd given up the Jolly Roger and she kissed him. His lips still tingled from the amazing experience. After that they had gone back inside and enjoyed the rest of baby Neal's festivities but when it got time to go home Emma wanted to be with her parents a bit more. Killian completely understood and bid her goodnight.

That's how he ended up roaming the cold streets he couldn't even conceive the idea of sleep no matter how exhausted he felt because his heart and soul were far from tired. He heard the crashing of waves after a while and notice how close to the docks he'd gotten.

"Of course." He muttered to himself as a smile crept on to his face. Ship or no ship he was still a man of the sea and was unconsciously drawn to it.

He took a seat on the hard wooden dock and stared out to the vast ocean. He loved the smell and breeze of the sea it helped him relax. He tried to worry that Emma might regret everything in the morning but the way her eyes oozed pure happiness calmed his nerves. He made her happy, she was home and hopefully with some more effort she might welcome him into that home of hers. Killian had been banging at her walls for a long time and finally it seemed that the walls were coming down. Killian laughed out loud having to let out some of the joy that was overwhelming him in the sweetest manner possible.

"You're the one who freed me." An unfamiliar voice whispered.

Killian stood up in a matter of second and drew his sword. Standing in front of him was a young woman in a blue gown with hair as white as it could be and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Killian asked with his sword pointed at the female. She seemed harmless but after Zelena he wasn't taking a chance.

"I am Elsa. You are the one that freed me." She said once again she took a step forward and froze the whole dock. Killian slipped on the ice and bumped his head.

"Bloody Hell." He grunted in pain from his place on the floor.

"I am so sorry! I.. I did not mean to! I cannot… I" Elsa tried to explain her voice was trembling and her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"It's quite alright, love. I fall all the time." Killian said slowly standing up. He noticed that the more startled she got the thicker the snow got and the faster the temperature dropped.

He put his sword back in its sheathe but still stood defensively. Elsa was crying harder now and the whole harbor began to freeze.

"Elsa was it? I need you to breathe. Calm down, lass." Killian yelled over the roaring of the blizzard.

Elsa turned from Killian and began combing her hands frantically through her. "Control. Control." She said while squeezing her eyes closed.

Killian took a tentative step forward towards the blue witch with the winter powers. "That's it take deep breaths." He encouraged seeing the blizzard turn into a soft flurry.

Killian looked up and saw a figure approaching rather quickly towards them. He passed next to Elsa who still had her eyes closed and kept taking deep breaths. He stood in front of her to warn whoever it was.

"Hook!" Regina yelled. "Look, pirate, I need to speak to you!" she added furiously.

"Regina wait." He said trying to warn Regina to keep her temper at ease.

"Who the hell is that?" Regina asked. She saw the blue glimmer shinning in the young woman's hands and decided she was a possible threat. Regina conjured up a fire ball and pointed at Elsa.

Elsa opened her eyes and took a startled step back making the blizzard start up again.

"Regina. Stop this you are frightening her!" Killian yelled over the storm.

"Who the hell are you?!" Regina hissed.

Elsa looked between Regina and Killian fear showing in both her features and the weather. I am sorry she mouthed to Killian before she took off running through the frozen water into the woods. Regina threw her fire ball but only managed to melt some of the ice missing the blue retreating figure entirely.

Regina conjured another fireball and lifted her arm to fling it at Elsa when Killian grabbed her wrist with his hook. "Stop!" he told her.

Regina extinguished the flames and slapped him with her other hand. "That was for Marian." She said. "Touch me again and you'll be completing the pirate look with a peg leg." She threated while yanking her wrist away.

"Let's go find the Charmings." Regina said followed by a frustrated groan and began walking towards the loft.

Killian allowed himself a couple seconds to stare daggers into the Evil Queen's back before jogging up to catch up with her. How could a perfect night get so rotten? He thought.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Emma was sitting with her parents and Henry in their living room playing charades.

"While you were sleeping!" Snow shouted.

"Yes!" Charming said and went over to kiss his wife.

"How are you guys so good?" Henry asked.

"The power of True love!" Snow teased while standing up to go get more popcorn from the kitchen.

"Who's next?" Emma asked while staring at the front door.

"You, sweetie." David said softly.

"Mom you've been burning holes into the door and making us lose!" Henry said joking.

"You did tell him you wanted family time and that you'd see him tomorrow." Snow chimed in sitting back on the couch next to her husband.

"What?" Emma asked a bit freaked out that her mother knew she was hoping to hear a knock at the door from Killian.

"Oh that's why she keeps staring at the door." David added putting his arm around Mary Margaret.

"It's not that!" Emma lied.

Henry laughed and pushed the bowl full of words her way. "Sure mom. Whatever lets you sleep at night." He said with a knowing smirk.

Emma made a face but soon laughed at stood to do the charade. When she was going to start there was a loud knock on the door.

"Wow. This true love has fast service." Henry teased.

Emma glared at him before turning around to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Killian!" she said while smiling brightly. David, Snow and Henry laughed behind her and she turned to glare at them.

"Swan." Hook said with a dumbfound smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Yeah. Move over." Regina said pushing both of them aside.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed running to embrace his mother.

"Hey Henry." Regina said relaxing a bit with her son in her arms.

"Regina what are you doing here so late?" Snow asked getting up from the couch.

Emma closed the door and all of the huddled up closer.

"Well pirate go on!" Regina ordered.

All eyes were now on him and he took a deep breath he really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news again.

"Killian?" Emma asked stepping closer to him. Killian looks into her questioning eyes and that only made telling them even harder. They were still high with the victory over the Wicked Witch now they needed to step back into action.

"I was talking a walk down by the docks when this woman appeared." He pauses to assure everyone was listening and understanding but that only infuriated Regina.

"Some kind of witch she's the one that conjured up this freaking storm and she froze the whole harbor!" Regina interjected.

The Charmings all stood in shock.

"Only because you had to put up your bloody fire ball!" Killian yelled

"She was freezing everything I had to stop her!" Regina yelled back.

"I had it under control!" Hook yelled again.

"Oh really? What makes y-" Regina was interrupted by David saying "Stop yelling!"

Then they heard baby Neal start to cry. "Great." David said and rubbed his eyes.

"Apologies, mate." Killian said and looked down sheepishly.

"I'll take care of Neal." Snow said and headed upstairs to the baby's basinet.

Emma finally reacted from the confusion and shock of a new threat and tries to focus.

"Okay, so where did she take off to?" Emma asked.

"Towards the woods." Regina answered.

"Okay so right now let's just make sure everybody is inside and warm in case this turns into a full fledge storm and tomorrow we go searching for this witch." Emma said in her savior tone.

"Elsa." Killian whispered and everyone turned to him.

"What?" David asked.

"Her name is Elsa." Killian answered thinking about the young girl and how frighten he looked. I've been spending too much time with hero types he thought.

David and Emma just nodded to his words unsure of what else to say.

"We should also talk to Rumpelstiltskin." David suggested.

"Regina could you go with David to Rumpelstiltskin while Killian and I make sure everyone is safe?" Emma asked hoping not to activate the wrath she knew Regina wanted to unleash on her for bringing back Marion.

"Sure. Be safe Henry." She said while kissing his forehead and heading for the door. David told Snow he was going and follow after the Queen.

"Henry stay here with Mary-Margaret no matter what don't go outside!" Emma said while giving him a stern look that meant no funny business.

"Okay, mom." Henry answered and shoved her out the door.

Killian bowed at Henry and went to exit the loft when Henry grabbed his coat sleeve. "Protect my mom."

"Always." Hook answered immediately.

"I'm glad you're around." Henry said and hugged him. Killian tensed at the unexpected gesture but recovered quickly and patted the lad's back with his good hand. He smiled down at the boy that reminded him so much of Bae and left to catch up with Emma who was waiting downstairs.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Emma I'm sorry to have ruined your night." Killian said as they guided people into their homes explaining the situation.

"It's not your fault it's this witch's fault." Emma answered

"I don't think she's doing this on purpose, lass." Killian said after a while of walking in silence. They were heading to the outskirts of the woods to warn Robin and his Merry Men.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked stopping to stare at him.

"I mean at first when she appeared before me everything was alright. She took a step forward and froze the deck which made me slip."

Emma snickered at the mention of Killian falling. Killian glared at her before he smiled and took her hand tentatively. Emma looked at their joined hands and squeezed both to reassure him that it was okay and for him to continue the story.

"Well that's when things grew bad. She began to panic apologizing for my slipping and I notice this so I told her to breathe she did and everything calmed till Regina showed up." Killian finished making a sour look at the mention of the Evil Queen.

"Okay so she's scared we still need to find her and put an end to this storm. We just need to reason with her." Emma said continuing their trek in the woods with their hands still linked.

"You believe me just like that?" Killian asked a bit surprised that she didn't question him further or analyze his features for any sign of a lie.

"Yeah. I trust you completely." She answered surprising herself about how true that statement was and how much it eased her heart to say that.

Killian was stunned into silence and just kept walking with a small smile on his face.

They reached Robin's campsite and after and awkward conversation they headed to Granny's to spend the night.

When they were reaching the diner a burst of blue light erupted from deep in the woods. The floor trembled slightly like if a light earthquake was happening. The clouds grew darker and the blizzard worsen. Emma looked at Killian with worried eyes because harmless or not, scared or not, good or not the witch was up to something in the woods and the whole town seemed to be in danger.

"I know, love. I know." Killian said as he guided Emma inside the diner with a hand in the small of her back.

****PLEASE REVIEW! MORE TO COME! PROMISE!


	2. Don't Trust Rumpelstiltskin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF SHIRTLESS HOOK SCENES. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN THOUGH I ADORE THE MOVIE SAW IT 9 TIME IN THEATHERS.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'VE BEEN KEEPING THE CAPTAIN SWAN FLUFF TO A MINIMUM BECAUSE I'M STILL INTRODUCING THE PROBLEM THAT THEY'LL HAVE TO FACE. **

**SUMMARY: WE'LL LEARN A BIT ABOUT ELSA'S BACK STORY AND HAVE SOME CONFORTING FROM HOOK TO EMMA! **

Chapter 2: Don't Trust Rumpelstiltskin

Elsa ran deep into the woods trying to stay away from her savior if that's in fact what he was. He seemed frightened at first but then he tried to help her so maybe he wasn't evil. He was right to be defensive she only hurt people everywhere she went. When she thought she was far enough she collapsed on the floor and cried. Elsa drew her knees to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

(Back in the Enchanted Forest in the past.)

"My mother gave birth to a new child two years ago." She said from her corner of the frozen room.

"Is she cursed like you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"No but we were playing and I touched her forehead with my magic and she turned cold. She has not woken since. I began to cry and cast a storm over Arandelle." Elsa explained as tears fell from her eyes and the room kept freezing.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around worried he hadn't found a way to control the witch's magic and couldn't exactly explain how it worked either. "What do you want me to do?" he asked while rubbing his hands ready to make a deal.

"Wake my sister. Take the cold out of her body." Elsa said feeling the pain in her gut at the thought of her baby sister hurting.

"I could but what about when it happens again?" Rumpelstiltkin asked working on a way to trick the princess of Arandelle.

"I won't go near her." Elsa said panic in her voice.

"What about when she goes near you?" Rumpelstiltskin said smiling because everything was going according to plan.

"I do not know." Elsa answered defeated.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll wake your sister and I'll do it so you can't hurt her anymore." Rumpel said a laughed in his evil manner.

"You'll take my curse away?" Elsa asked feeling joyous at the thought of getting rid of her burden.

"You'll never hurt anyone ever again." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

Elsa smiled and said "Deal!"

Rumpelstiltskin produced a gray vase out of thin air.

"What's that?" Elsa asked taking a step back and going further into her corner.

"The way you won't hurt people." Rumpel said with an eerie smile.

"But you said you would take my curse." Elsa cried

"No I said you wouldn't hurt anyone ever again and in here you won't." After that he opened the lid and Elsa got dragged inside.

(Back in the present)

Elsa lifted her hand and threw shards of ice to a nearby tree. "I despise Rumpelstiltskin."

Her anger bubbled up inside and she stood. She though back to the words her savior had said breathe she tried but the memories of being tricked and trapped didn't let her. She screamed and a burst of ice exploded from her into the sky.

The skies darken and the storm was set just like in Arandelle years ago. She stood there staring at the sky shocked by what she had done. She had let her anger go too far and now she had created a death sentence for everyone including her savior.

"What a fool he was to free me. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin was right to imprison me." She sighed and slumped down on the snow.

After what seemed like hours she heard rustling in the trees nearby. "Elsa?" a soft voice asked.

"Who is out there? Do not come any closer!" Elsa said her voice fueled with power.

A red headed little girl emerged from behind a tree looking scared. She started walking to where Elsa could see her better. "Elsa?" the girl asked timidly.

"Yes. Who…who are you?" Elsa said taking a step back from the young girl.

"I'm your sister."

"Anna? You are alive?" Elsa asked tears coming to her eyes. The snow around them thickened and the cloud above began to rumble while the temperature dropped dangerously low.

Anna began to walk towards her quickly, glad to have finally found her sister.

"No!" Elsa shouted and a beam of ice shot from her hand and hit Anna across the cheek.

Anna began to tremble violently as she held her stinging cheek.

"No. no. no. Not again. I am sorry Anna!" Elsa yelled over the roaring of the storm.

Anna kept shaking she felt her muscles contract because the cold was hurting her to the bones. She felt weak. Elsa panicked and it only made everything worse.

"Go back to the town! Find a man with a hook for a hand. Tell him I hit you with my magic. Tell him to take you to Rumpelstilskin!" Elsa explained.

Anna's eyes widen and her breath became haggard. She looked at her sister with a painful expression. Anna began to stumble back but before she was out of Elsa's sight she heard Elsa yell. "Tell him not to trust Rumpelstiltskin!"

Anna fled fighting the pain trying to get back to town.

# # # # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #.

Emma, Hook and the Merry Men were stuck inside the diner waiting for the storm to subside.

"I don't have any signal!" Emma said pissed off throwing her phone on the counter.

"They're fine, Emma. Your family is inside." Hook said trying to calm her. He hated seen her stressed again. Her shoulders tense once more her serious face on at all times.

"David was on his way to Gold's what if he got stuck outside." Emma said letting her worries out. She felt tears come to her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Love, he's resourceful and he has Regina." Hook answered looking into her emerald eyes. This wonderful woman had finally let him in and now trusted him with all her thoughts and even though that brought him immense joy it hurt him to see her hurting.

Emma let her head fall to his shoulder and let out a shaking breath. "I just…"

Hook caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I know, love." It broke Killian having to see Emma like this she was so happy a mere hours ago chatting in this very diner.

Emma got closer to Killian wrapping her arms around his torso and letting him envelope her in his arms. She kept surprising herself with how easy it was becoming for her. To tell him she trusted him, to open up about her worries, to want his touch. It was all Emma was once afraid to want and now after just hours of having it she couldn't imagine not having Killian like this again. She wanted him close reassuring her, loving her, helping her, caring for her, standing by her side.

Killian reveled in the openness of Emma. He had loved their kiss both battling to say everything they felt with the lips and soft caresses. Even through all this panic over a new possible threat Killian couldn't help but smile because Emma Swan was in his arms. He could confirm her, protect her, hold her, and kiss her. He had won her heart.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt." Robin Hood's voice brought them out of their individual trains of thought.

Killian and Emma broke apart but remained close, arms still around each other, now paying attention to the man in front of them.

"Is Regina safe?" he asked lowering his gaze to the floor.

"She was with David on her way to Mr. Gold's" Emma answered. She glanced at Hook and saw him smile at her. "they're safe." She added letting Killian's confidence wash over her.

"Thank you." Robin said glancing back at Marian who was sitting in a booth talking with Roland. "for everything." With that he bowed and took his leave returning to where his family sat.

Emma looked at the happy family feeling guilt seep to her system. Killian noticed since she was an open book an all.

"How can you feel guilty when you see that?" he asked gesturing to how Roland laughed while on his mother's lap.

"Because that's supposed to be Regina." She answered simply. She looked back at Killian's blue eyes and let her head fall back on his shoulder with a thud. She sighed.

Killian chuckled at her theatrics. "Emma, you gave Roland back his mother and Robin his wife… Alas Robin still has Regina on his heart."

Emma looked up from his shoulder. "How do you know?" she asked loudly

"Because I know love." He said and flashed her one of his famous smirks. He brushed a few strands of blonde curls from her shoulder lovingly.

"Oh really?" Emma said teasing him while playing with the hairs exposed from his chest through his shirt.

"Yes I am quite the expert." He said wrapping both of his arms around her.

Emma giggled and slapped his chest. "You are impossible." She said letting her worries rest for a bit. The storm should slow soon. Maybe when Elsa stopped freaking out and then she'd make sure her family was truly safe.

The door to Granny's was slightly pushed an inch. Everyone turned when the doorbell chimed. Once more it was pushed slightly. One of Robin's Merry men took his weapon and headed for the door quietly. Everyone waited with their own weapon's in hand. He threw the door open only to find a small girl kneeling in front of it. When the door stood ajar she fell inside trembling.

"It's a child!" the man shouted picking her from the ground.

Anna wiggled in his grasp. "Help!" she said though for her lack of strength it wasn't loud. "I need to find…!" she said louder.

The man looked panicked and sat the small child in an empty booth. The girl fell to the side. He went to help her up but she screamed in pain. Everyone backed away. Emma decided that maybe she was less intimidating than the big men and decided to approach her.

"Hey." Emma said awkwardly crouching down to look the girl in the face she took off her jacket and draped it across the girl's shoulders.

"hook." The girl said fighting to stay awake.

"What?" Emma asked trying to confirm she heard right.

"Man with a hook." Anna said fighting the pain and cold.

Killian heard the last sentence and approached the booth where the girl sat fighting the cold. Emma looked up to see Killian standing beside her. "Do you know her?" she asked but before he could say no Anna dived for him embracing his legs.

Killian felt how cold she was and picked her up. He held her close trying to warm the poor child. "Elsa hit me. Rumpelstiltskin has cure. I'm freezing." Anna said into Hook's ear and lost all her strength going limb on Killian's arms.

"We need to get her to Rumpelstiltskin!" Killian informed Emma. He had Anna tightly wrapped around his body rubbing his good hand up and down her back to warm her.

"We can't the storm is horrible." Emma said trying to understand what was going on.

"Use your magic, Swan." Killian said looking both worried and confused.

"I've never done that with people." Emma said suddenly scared of what he wanted her to do.

"You're amazing. You can do it." Killian reassured her. His eyes reflected pure love and it made the magic in Emma's veins charge like back in the vault.

Emma took hold of Killian and closed her eyes pressing them tight and concentrating on her happy memories. In seconds they felt like they were being absorbed and when they opened their eyes they were inside Gold's shop.

"You are bloody brilliant, Swan!" Hook exclaimed and kissed her forehead.

Emma blushed and ran to the front desk to avoid being caught with her red cheeks at his compliment. "Gold!"

"What is it?" Rumpel said coming out of the back with Belle following.

"I don't know if you noticed the storm outside! In May!" Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I found it quite odd. Magic." Rumpel answered a bit harsh.

"A sorceress named Elsa did it and she struck this young child with her magic." Killian said entering the conversation.

"Not possible." Rumpelstiltskin said his cool demeanor dropping.

"She said you had a cure. She is ice cold." Killian asked. He hated asking the crocodile for help.

Rumpelstiltskin was lost in thought trying to understand exactly how it could've happened.

"Rumpel the girl." Belle said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Find a red bottle in the top shelf out back. It has a snowflake on the bottle. Pour it on her." He said staring blankly ahead.

Belle hurried to the back signaling for Hook to follow her which he did.

"What do you know of this Elsa, Gold?" Emma asked watching Killian's retreating figure.

"She's a terrible, evil, witch. She possesses a curse which gives her the power of ice. She's killed many. I imprisoned her long ago she was in my vault I don't understand how she got here." Mr. Gold explained not really looking at Emma.

"When Hook and I travelled back you put us in a vault. That's where I opened the portal maybe she went through." Emma said trying to understand the situation too.

"Did you see a grey vase?" Rumpelstiltskin asked finally laying eyes on the savior.

Emma thought about their time in the vault and her eyes widened remembering telling Killian not to touch anything after he picked up a vase.

"Yes."

"Was it near the portal?" Mr. Gold asked gritting his teeth.

"Yes."

Rumpel sighed. "At least we know how she got here."

# # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # # # # #.

******HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT! DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS OR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. I'm Anna

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT NOR FROZEN TRUST ME I DON'T!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LOVE THE DADDY KILLIAN FICS BUT NEVER HAD THE INVENTIVE TO WRITE ONE SO I THOUGHT MAYBE KILLIAN COULD FEEL PROTECTIVE OF ANNA. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**SUMMARY: KILLIAN AND EMMA GET CLOSER AND LEARN MORE ABOUT ANNA AND ELSA'S BACKSTORY.**

Chapter 3: I'm Anna

David and Regina drove back to the loft when they saw the storm pick up. "Better safe than sorry." Said David.

They entered the loft to be received by a relieved Snow.

"I'm glad you're safe" she exclaimed hugging them both.

"Goodnight." Regina said and headed for the door.

"Wait Regina it's getting bad out there. Stay!" Snow pleaded.

"I rather not." Regina answered.

"You can stay in Henry's room with him." David saying choosing a low blow but still it was better if the whole family was together.

Regina sighed and agreed. She headed up the stairs to Henry's room glad to have some time with him.

"Where's Emma and Hook?" David asked.

"They're not back yet." Snow said worry clear in her voice.

David hugged her "I'm sure they're alright." He said and guided her to sit on the couch.

They sat there in silence worrying about their daughter but feeling calm because she could take care of herself and she wasn't alone.

# # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #.

Belle found the bottle Rumpel described and poured the contents over the girl. After a couple minutes they felt her stir.

"She is warm." Killian said sighing with relief.

Belle smiled fondly she did have big big issues with the pirate but she could also see he had changed. "Who is she?" Belle said while stroking the girl's forehead.

"I've no idea." Killian answered still confused about everything.

"Well you saved her." Belle said and smiled at the pirate.

"Thank you." He said nervously. He adjusted his hold on Anna and went back to Emma.

"This is your fault!" Is the first thing that was thrown his way when he came back to the room.

"What are you blabbing about, crocodile?" Hook hissed.

"The evil sorceress came through your time portal because you got grabby!" Rumpel spit out.

Killian looked at Emma for an explanation.

"Remember the vase you touched in his vault?" Emma said softly. Killian just nodded.

"Elsa was inside it. I guess it got sucked through the portal with us." Emma explained.

"Bloody Hell." Killian groaned in frustration.

"I should…!" Rumpel was going to threaten Hook but Belle held his arm and gave him a look.

"She's unpredictable. Her storms have peace periods." Rumpel explained through gritted teeth as he glared at Hook who only glared in return.

"We'll meet at Granny's tomorrow and make a plan." Emma finished. She turned to Killian and held him again. "Hold tight." She said with a smile.

After feeling like being absorbed again they were inside the loft.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed startled by their sudden appearance.

"How did you?" David asked.

"Magic." Emma answered making jazz hands and instantly regretting it.

Killian walked over to the now empty couch and placed a sleeping Anna on it. He took off his leather coat and covered her with it.

"Who is she?" Snow whispered

"We don't know she got to Granny's looking for Killian." Emma whispered back.

They all headed into the kitchen where they could speak a bit louder and keep an eye on Anna. Emma explained everything to her parents from the beam of light till what Rumpel said.

"Another evil witch." Snow breathed out.

"Hook doesn't think she's evil." Emma informed.

Both Snow and David turned to gawk at him. He shrugged and told them what he told Emma in the woods.

"It's a theory but she hurt this little girl." Snow said swaying the option.

"I don't know." Killian simply said.

"Oh by the way Regina is up in Henry's room. We thought it would be best if the whole family was together." Snow explained.

Emma chuckled lamely "7 people and a baby in a 3 bedroom apartment…great."

"I know it's not ideal but we need to be together tonight." David said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Look Regina is sleeping in Henry's room with him. Now that you're safe your mother and I will go rest." David said and paused looking between Hook and Emma. He glanced at the occupied couch and sighed.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll sleep on the floor out here." Hook said

"Nonsense!" Snow exclaimed and both men looked at her.

"She's right." Emma chimed in. She took hold of his forearm and brought him close. "You're sleeping in my bed."

"Fine." David said and let himself be dragged upstairs by his wife.

"Goodnight your majesties." Killian exclaimed and received a glare from David.

Emma hit his arm playfully "Don't taunt him."

"But it is so much fun, Swan." He said with a smirk.

Emma took his hand and began guiding him to her bedroom. He hesitated a moment.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked turning to face him.

"You are certain you do not wish for me to sleep out here?" he knew Emma was going full speed and seemed utterly committed to everything of them but he still worried.

"I'm positive. Now come cuddle me, pirate." She teased he smiled and took charge leading the way.

Emma looked inside her drawers till she found a pair of sweats that belonged to David. She eyed them and tossed them at Killian.

"Leather can't be comfortable to sleep in. They're David's they should fit you." Emma said at his confused stare.

Killian chuckled and headed for the bathroom. When he came back out only wearing the sweats he swallowed a gasp. In front of him stood Emma in just a long t-shirt. He eyed her from head to toe committing every inch of her to mind.

"It's bad form to gawk." Emma said laughing slightly.

"You'll be the death of me." He answered smiling seductively.

He wrapped his arms around her hips and drew her close. They began kissing softly much like they had done earlier that night at Granny's. In a matter of seconds the kiss turned heavy and passionate. Emma clung to his head playing with the black hairs at the nape of his neck. Killian tightened his grip on her hip and drew her closer.

Emma grunted and pulled away from the kiss. They pressed their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

"That was…" Killian said between pants.

"to be continued." Emma replied with a soft smile.

Killian lifted and eyebrow at her teasing her.

"My parents, Henry, Regina and the little girl are here we are not doing this with all of them around!" she said slapping his chest and moving to climb on the bed.

Emma got comfortable under the comforter and saw him staring at her with that same dumbfound smile he saved just for her.

"What?" she said laughing.

"You're so beautiful, love."

Emma blushed and patted the other side of the bed. "Come on."

Killian smiled and got comfortable next to his golden beauty. Emma instantly wrapped her arms around his bare chest put her head on his shoulder. Killian kissed the top of her head while drawing lazy circles on her back.

'This is bliss' Emma thought closing her eyes to let sleep take her. 'Finally' Killian thought letting her heartbeat drift him off to sleep.

# # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #. # # #

Anna woke up surrounded by darkness. "Hello?" she called out while squinting her eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Hello? Man with hook?" she asked sheepishly.

Killian heard the soft calls and woke up he tried to slip out of bed without waking the beautiful woman next to him but failed.

"Where you going?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.

"The child's awake." Killian answered kissing her shoulder and getting up completely.

Emma sat up and stretched. She yawned. "I'll come with you."

Killian opened the sliding door of Emma's room and stepped into the living room.

Anna turned around startled by the noise. They were still in darkness so she began to retreat further into the room. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"I won't." Killian said.

Emma found the light switch and turned on the living room light. When everything came into view Anna saw the two people in front of her. She still took a scared step back. "Where's the man with the hook? I want to talk to the man with the hook!" Anna said thought her voice wavered with fear.

Killian chuckled and scratched the back of his ear. "That's me, lass. I take it off to sleep." He said while showing her his hook brace.

Anna ran towards them and again clung to Killian. Killian picked her off the ground and she latched onto his neck tightly.

"Easy there, pumpkin." He said trying to loosen her grip.

Anna still held onto him but separated far enough to look at his face. She smiled and held on to his face. "You saved me! You're a hero!"

Hook looked down embarrassed remembering Emma saying the same thing earlier that night. He still had a hard time believing how great everything was going emotionally for them. Emma smiled fondly he liked how Killian looked embarrassed at being complimented. She loved how fatherly he looked with the little girl in his arms. Emma couldn't help it when she began to imagine a blonde girl with blue eyes. Someday she thought and went back to business.

"I'm Emma. What's your name?" Emma asked.

Anna drew further into Killian's arms turning away from Emma. Emma looked affronted and let out a breath of air. Oh come on I'm scary but a handless pirate isn't! She thought.

Killian raised his eyebrows letting her know he knew what she was thinking. She smiled an 'I'm sorry.'

"Pumpkin, my name is Killian." He said softly into her ear.

Anna drew back again and stared at him. "Killian." She repeated.

"And this lovely lady is Emma." He continued.

Emma smiled fondly at Killian. She didn't know if to be awed or terrified by the look of pure love in his eyes what she noticed quickly was that it didn't make her want to run.

"Emma." Anna repeated softly.

Killian looked back at Anna and smiled. "Perfect." He answered returning his gaze to his Swan.

Emma smiled and took a breath trying to calm her emotions.

"She won't hurt me?" Anna asked.

"Never." Emma answered hoping to warm up to the child.

Anna smiled shyly at her before turning back to Killian. "I'm Anna."

Killian smiled and walked to the couch placing her on it. Hook and Emma sat on either side of the couch close to Anna.

"Why were you looking for me?" Killian asked.

"Elsa told me to look for you." Anna answered.

"Why were you with Elsa?" Emma asked hoping the girl answered her questions too.

"I went looking for her."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because she's my sister." Anna answered.

Both Killian and Emma were in shock. Well I wasn't expecting that. Emma thought.

Killian was the first to compose himself and continue the questioning.

"Could you tell us about her? About you?" he asked.

"Elsa was born with power to control ice but it takes hold of her emotions. When I was two we were playing in our favorite room of the castle and she accidently struck me with her magic. I turned cold like today. After that she disappeared. My mother and father went out to search for her and never returned. No one took me in so I lived alone till the curse of course. Today I felt the same cold like when my sister was with me I saw the beam of light and knew it was her so I went there." Anna explained as best she could remember.

"And today what happened?" Emma tentatively asked. She could see the emotional toll remembering everything was having on the small girl.

"She cried when she saw me and the storm got worse because her powers are linked to her emotions. I walked towards her happy to see my sister after years but she got scared and struck me with her magic."

"The storm?" Killian asked.

"Yes. The beam of light made a storm brew in the woods just like in my old kingdom Arandelle. If she doesn't reign in her emotion we'll all freeze to death." Anna finished and looked up at the two people next to her.

"Okay we need to call everyone early in the morning. This is urgent." Emma said already thinking of different strategies.

"So Regina, David, Snow, Robin and Rumpelstiltskin?" Killian asked to make sure he knew the group for the mission.

"No!" Anna shouted taking hold of Killian's brace.

"Elsa said not to trust Rumpelstiltskin!" Anna said her eyes pleading.

Emma put her arm around Anna and drew her near. "It's okay. We don't completely."

"Never have. Never will trust that crocodile." Killian added.

Anna giggled. "Crocodile that's funny."

"Sure is pumpkin." Killian said and booped her nose.

"Get some rest." He added and stood. He took Emma's hand and lifted her off the couch and kissing her knuckles.

"We'll be right in that room. Okay?" Emma informed pointing towards the sliding doors.

"Thank you Killian. Thank you Emma." Anna said and yawned while settling back to the couch and draping Hook's coat over herself.

They both smiled and headed back to the room. Emma came back with a pillow and a blanket and helped Anna get settled.

They resumed their positions in the bed. Emma pressing herself into Hook's open arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and he nuzzled into her hair.

"You were great with her." She whispered playing with the hairs on his chest.

"So were you." Killian added.

Emma thought back to the possible blonde girl with blue eyes. She'll probably grow up and wanna be a pirate like her father. He is hard to resist.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"I'll tell you once all this is over."

"Consider me intrigued."

"Good." She said. They kissed and fell asleep slowly listening to each others heartbeats. Tomorrow would be stressful but at least they had each other.

******* PLEASE REVIEW I APPRECIATE YOUR OPINIONS!**


End file.
